


This Bond Between Us

by K1mHeechu1



Series: How Much Rain Fell In Your Eyes? [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviates From Canon, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Quarantink, Romance, Single Parent Javi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: "Everyone was talking about their daddies and mummies, and I made everyone jealous when I said instead of a mum I have a Yuzu, and Yuzu’s are way cooler than mummies anyway."Or: Kika visits TCC after school.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: How Much Rain Fell In Your Eyes? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	This Bond Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my answer to the fifty-first prompt of this challenge: Daughter.  
> This is another little side story for I Will Make You Walk Only On Flowers (aka, Babies Raising Babies) but it can be read without reading the actual fic. If you do want to read it, you can click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480868/chapters/38596760). This is not confirmed canon for the fic, we'll know when the fic is completed if it becomes canon or not.

“YUZUUUUUUUUU!” Yuzuru turned around to find Kika skating at full speed towards him.

“Kika-chan!” She pushed herself into a jump with all of her strength, and he easily caught her and spun her around, making her squeal with happiness. _ “How was school? Did you have fun?” _

“ _ Hmm, the teacher said I’m really smart because I can speak a lot of languages! I just said my family is awesome. Everyone was talking about their daddies and mummies, and I made everyone jealous when I said instead of a mum I have a Yuzu, and Yuzu’s are way cooler than mummies anyway.” _

Yuzuru set her back on her skates, grabbed her hand and started skating backwards so she followed him. He couldn’t believe what a great skater she already was. It seemed like only yesterday he was holding her as she glided in the ice for the first time, and now she was already getting better and better every day. 

“Dejen de hablar japonés.”

_ “Stop speaking Spanish then.” _

“No.”

_ “Then stop complaining. You understand everything we say.” _

“Tú también entiendes todo lo que decimos cuando hablamos.”

“And the only one that can speak both is me!” Kika smiled. Her eyes went wide as a saucer when she saw Evgenia stepping onto the Ice. “Aunt Zhenya!!”

She skated towards the girl’s open arms, quickly burying herself in her hug, and speaking a mile a minute in a weird mixture of English and the few Russian words she had been taught, that Evgenia seemed to have no problem understanding.

“I can’t believe we ever wondered whether she’d like the ice,” Javier said, watching Kika show off all her spirals as Evgenia clapped, and Brian encouraged her from the side. “She’s just like you.”

Yuzuru skated forward a little, hugging Javier from the back and resting his chin on his shoulder as they watched their daughter.

“She’s like both of us. I’m so happy our daughter found something she loves to do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
